The Alphabet of Kames
by mambrino
Summary: Each chapter is a one-shot of Kendall and James. collection of one-shots. Rated T for now, may go up in later chapter. Kendall/James
1. Chapter 1 Angelic

**Alright so this is chapters consisting of one-shots that I've been dying to do. I will take request for letters if you have an idea. Don't be shy to just ask me. I love it when I get reviews because they help me improve and always give me new ideas.**

**Also in different one-shots James or Kendall will be dominant. I will always put which one is dominant**

**Warnings: Male/Male maybe some adult content later on but for now rated T for swearing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own big time rush or the company.**

**Kendall is Dominant  
**

* * *

**Angelic **

From the moment Kendall met James Diamond in kindergarten, he felt a certain angelic tone around the brunette. Now looking back on it Kendall couldn't imagine a world without the brunette. It goes the same for his two other friends Logan and Carlos, but James had such an effect on him. Sometimes this emotion scared him. He knew he shouldn't feel this way for his best friend, neither the less that feeling never left. So the moment they moved to L.A. Kendall immediately sought out a girlfriend.

Jo Taylor seemed like the perfect girl at first. Soon enough Kendall felt himself maybe just falling for this girl. But that always seemed to fade away when he would come back home and see James sitting on the couch waiting for the blonde.

Now he stood outside a bathroom door, hearing heartbreaking sobs coming from the other side.

* * *

_Flashback_

James awoke to the bright light of the sun. The tall brunette sighed and turned onto his side. He was a little disappointed when he found the bed next to him empty. James stretched and sat up in the bed, slowly swinging his legs over the bed. Quickly, he made his way into the bathroom. James stopped when he saw his complexion in the mirror.

_That stupid mirror_

From the outside it was easy to hide and put on a fake smile. Only James saw the true unglyness in his body. It almost killed him how much he wanted to rip of his skin and put on a new, more perfect one. Of course no one knew of his problem. Logan was to busy testing new science experiments. Carlos was to distracted chasing the Jennifers and eating corn dogs. And most importantly Kendall, The person he had known since he was five, was always out with Jo.

_Jo_

It's not that James hated Jo. No, he just hated that Kendall always had plans with Jo. The last time him and Kendall had any alone time was lunch five months ago. Yeah _five _months ago. Now everything revolved around Jo. James hated it when Kendall would blow him off to go be with Jo. He understood that he wanted to be with his girlfriend, but it was just getting ridiculous.

Slowly the two began to drift apart and become distant. James felt his heart breaking they started dating. Who wouldn't when they see their lifelong crush dating someone else. So ever since then The pretty boy would go straight from school to rocque records to his bedroom, never stopping to talk to anyone. That's when he became curious

From the moment they moved, James had vowed to never look at the comments the band got. He always told himself that their opinion didn't matter as long as he had his friends. But even that didn't seem real anymore. So out of pure loneliness James grabbed his laptop and has regretted it ever since.

At first the comments weren't to bad, just things the band needs to improve on. Then they became personal. Everything James had worked so hard to cover up seemed to come pouring out again.

Now as he stood infront of the mirror he could see all his imperfections. The way his hair covered his eyes. His sunken in cheeks. How imperfect his body looked. How his legs looked abnormally long.

_Maybe they were right. Maybe it was true. _

James shook his head and stepped in the shower. He was thankful it was a saturday and they had the day off. It didn't take long for him to shower and get dressed. He was downstairs in about an hour. He was a little surprised when he found Carlos and Logan in the kitchen.

"Hey James.'' The said in unison. James nodded and took a seat.

"what are you two doing here. I thought you would be out of here by now.'' James said, looking at the clock.

"We kinda just wanted to chill for a bit. we're gonna go to the new adventure park in an hour. What about you?'' Carlos asked.

"I don't know yet. Probably just stay here or hang by the pool.'' James replied simply.

"Okay. we'll see later then.'' Logan replied.

"Hey have either you seen Kendall?''James asked before leaving.

"I think he went to meet with Jo. He said he really needed to talk to her.'' They answered.

"Oh okay. See you guys later.'' James said quietly, dropping his head, walking out the door.

Within a few minutes James was downstairs taking a seat on a lounge chair. For once it felt like the brunette could just relax until a familiar slap to the face shook him out of his peace.

"Camille'' James whined.

"Hey pretty boy. I need a favor and you owe me.'' Camille explained quickly.

"I owe you for what?'' The taller boy asked.

"You owe me for getting Gustavo to let you have an off day today.'' Camille replied, pulling the other onto his feet.

"Fine.'' James moaned. "What is it?'' He questioned.

"I need you to go over some lines with me.'' Camille said, holding up a script.

"Alright.'' James went to grab the paper but was stopped when Camille grabbed his wrist.

"What?'' He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not here. It says in the script that we have to be in a park.'' The smaller brunette exclaimed.

"Camille I don't feel like walking that far.'' James complained.

''Come on it's not that far.'' Camille responded, pulling the brunette towards the Palm Woods park.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with.'' James replied glumly.

"Okay now just read this.'' Camille handed the script and pulled another one out for her. James huffed and stood up straight.

"My dear Allison, Oh how I lo-'' James stopped dead in his tracks, feeling his heart

_Shatter _

''James, James...JAMES!'' Camille screamed, gaining attention from people around. The actress turned her head to where the pretty boy was looking.

Kendall was kissing Jo.

This kiss wasn't just a peck, no, this lasted more than a few second. James couldn't bear it anymore and ran off.

As he entered his room, his lungs burned like they had been set on fire. James slammed the conjoining bathroom door, sliding down door and finally letting the tears fall down...

_End of flashback _

* * *

Kendall was still standing infront of the bathroom door five minutes later. The sobbing still hadn't reduced. Kendall was frozen. He had seen the brunette run off when he was at the park. Kendall's eyes got darker at the thought.

_HER_

Jo had come onto Kendall. The blonde had ask Jo to meet him at the park because he couldn't keep lying to himself. He didn't want to use her as a distraction anymore and knew it was best to brake it off. But the moment those words left his mouth Jo had thrown herself at him. He arms wrapped around his in a death grip as she attack his lips. He could see out of the corner of his eye his best friend. The look on his face told Kendall everything and felt his heart ache when James ran off. He immediately pushed Jo off and ran after James, thankful that Camille had been there and stopped Jo from coming after Kendall.

Kendall shook his head and focused on the door separating him from the sobbing boy. Finally the adrenaline kicked in and Kendall approached the door, knocking softly.

''James, please open up. It's me Kendall. Please.'' Kendall begged. Instantly the crying stopped and there was now complete silence. Kendall sighed and felt for the key on top of the door. He grabbed the key and unlocked the bathroom door. when he opened the door his heart broke into a million pieces.

James was curled up in a ball near the bathtub, his knees were pulled up to his chest and his head was buried in his knees. Kendall hesitantly took a step further and dropped to the ground infront of the broken boy. His heart sunk even more when he touched James shoulder and he flinched.

"James I-'' He was cut off when James looked up.

"No, I-I know Wh-what I saw. I kn-knew I n-never h-had a chance. I-I'm not s-stupid. I-I knew y-you would n-never love m-m-me.'' James sobbed, never breaking eye contact with the blonde. "You p-prob-bably hate me now.'' James cried.

"James-''

"Just stop. I-I don't want any-'' This time James was the one to be cut off. He didn't even realize the blonde was kissing him until he felt Kendall move against him. Kendall was the first to break it off.

"James listen, I went to the park today to break up with Jo.'' This made James raise a confused brow. ''When I told her that I wanted to break it off she attacked me and tried kissing me. I could see you and that broke my heart. From the time I was thirteen I knew you were the one for me. I love you James Diamond.''

James was completely shocked, the person he loved the most loved him back. He bit his lip and looked into Kendall's deep green eyes. He saw honest, trust, and..love.

"You really mean it?'' James asked timidly

"With all me heart.'' Kendall replied. Kendall leaned forward and pulled the boy into a hug, earning a wince from the other. Kendall pulled back and gave him a questioning look and was given his answer when he James grabbed his left hand. That's when he saw the blood.

Kendall gasped a little before immediately picking James off the floor and setting him on the counter.

"James why did you do this?'' Kendall questioned. James dropped his head and felt a tear slip down his face. The tear was whisked away gently as Kendall ran his thumb over his cheek, then lifted his head to meet his concerned eyes.

James sighed as he saw there was no avoiding this question. ''I was really upset and I was hurting so much. Everyday I looked in the mirror and hated what I saw. I never thought you would ever be mine and that hurt more than anything. I couldn't stand the thought that you and Jo had kissed and I punched the mirror.'' James explained, tears springing to eyes. "Now I'm even more ugly.'' He said looking down at the deep cuts on his hand.''

Kendall couldn't believe what he was hearing. The most beautiful creature on the earth, thinking he was ugly and unwanted.

"James,'' Kendall spoke causing the brunette to look up at him. "You are so beautiful. You don't even know what you do to me. Ever since the first day we met you had this air around you. I can't even explain it, it's angelic. And these cuts are just one more thing to love about you because it tells me how much you love me.'' Kendall replied warmly taking some running alcohol and putting over James hand. The pretty boy winced a little but smiled when Kendall kissed his hand.

"I love you.'' Kendall said, kissing James passionately on the lips.

"I love you too.''

* * *

**Alright first one done, 25 more to go. If you have any ideas I am always open to them. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.**

**~Mambrino**


	2. Chapter 2 Bee

**Okay so another chapter. Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter. I bet you can already tell what is in store for these two. This won't be as long as the last chapter. This is just to be something cute and fluffy. Alright here we go.**

**James is Dominant**

* * *

It started out as a normal, sunny day. All four boys had taken a trip to a private beach. They were happy to have a day to themselves. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan had set up a picnic far up on the shore. Carlos and Logan were already in the water before either Kendall or James could blink. James chuckled as he took a seat beside his boyfriend Kendall, of four months, interlacing their hands together. Kendall smiled shyly when James kissed him on the cheek.

"Awe am I embarrassing you?'' James teased, causing Kendall to blush deeply.

"Shut up. I think I'm just getting sunburned.'' Kendall retorted, smiling wider.

"Oh no my little baby's getting sunburned.'' James joked as he took the sunblock and smeared it on the blonde's face.

"Hey!'' Kendall shrieked. The pretty boy jumped up and ran off, Kendall following behind. Kendall tackled James into the sand, but still ended up underneath the brunette.

"Get a room!'' Carlos shouted playfully. James smirked, while Kendall blushed again.

''Can you get off me now?'' Kendall asked, squirming under James hold.

''Nope. I think I'll stay for a while.'' James stated, straddling Kendall with his legs. "You're so cute when- Kendall?'' James questioned. The boy had become completely still, his eyes not moving an inch. Then without warning Kendall began to thrash and kick, trying to get away from James.

"Kendall, babe what's wrong?'' He asked, worry in his voice.

''James get off!'' Kendall yelped, true fear in his eyes. James raised a confused eyebrow as he continued to try and calm the boy.

"J-James please. GET OFF!'' Kendall screamed, effectively kicking James off and sprinting off towards the blanket. Carlos and Logan were running up to the blonde, as was James, when they heard him scream.

Finally all three boys had caught up the the blonde, three sets of eyes on him. James sat down beside his boyfriend. Logan taking the other side, and Carlos infront.

''Kenny, please tell me why you were screaming.'' James inquired, taking one of Kendall's hands in his and lifting his chin to meet his eyes.

"I-I saw a B-Bee.'' Kendall squeaked. All three boys had to struggle to keep in their laughter. They didn't want to upset the younger boy. They understood why he got so scared around bees.

See no body but the three other boys new what happened to Kendall when he was little. He had been around eight when him, his mother, and Katie had been at the park. The blonde had climbed up a huge oak tree in the middle of the park. He didn't see the bee nest above him. He reached up to grab another branch when something stung his hand. Kendall screamed and lost his balance. His back hit the ground with a loud thump. Without warning bees began to swarm around the young boy. Thankfully Jennifer had seen her son and ran over to grab him, earning a few stings herself.

Kendall had spent almost a week in the hospital recovering from the traumatic experience. He mostly got over it and with the help of his friends began to climb trees again, but if he ever saw a bee he would go straight into a panic attack. Of all three of his friends, James was always the one who was the most caring. Logan could only help with science and big words and Carlos would try to cheer him up by giving him a corn dog. But James was different, he knew exactly how to calm Kendall's nerves with just simple words.

"It's okay Kendall. It looks like it's gone now.'' James said calmly. As if those words were a curse, Kendall's eyes widened again as the bee had landed on Logan's hair. Kendall screamed and jumped up, smacking Logan in the process as he ran off again.

"Ow.'' Logan rubbed his temple as the bee flew away. James sighed and ran after Kendall. The blonde trip in the sand and fell forward. He quickly turned over, pulling his legs to his chest and cowering in his legs. Kendall was now having a full on panic attack now. His heart felt like it was in his throat and his lungs constricted as he tried to breath. He felt someone put their hand on his back and kneel next to him.

"Kendall, Kendall it's okay. Just breath. You're gonna hyperventilate if you don't calm down. Look at me baby.'' James said soothingly. The blonde looked up at James shakily. The brunette's heart broke into pieces when he saw the tears running down Kendall's pale face. His body shook with tremors as he cried. James pulled the shaky boy into his arms and rubbed his shirtless back. Kendall leaned into the warm embrace as he struggled to calm his breathing.

"I-I'm sorry.'' Kendall murmured sheepishly.

"It's okay. I'm not mad.'' James replied quietly.

"I'm s-such a b-baby.'' Kendall said, looking down at the sand. James rolled his eyes to the sky and lifted his head. They met in a small, sweet kiss making Kendall catch his breath.

''You're not a baby Kendall. You were attack by bees when you were little. It's okay to be scared sometimes you know.'' James reassured. Kendall sighed and shock his head. James squeezed him into another tight hug as they got up.

"Now lets go back. I think you accidentally hit Logan.'' James chuckled. Kendall nodded and walked back with James.

He took a seat next to Logan and looked at him before apologizing. "I'm really sorry Logie. I didn't mean to hit you.'' Logan smiled at the younger boy and hugged him.

"It's okay. I understand.'' Kendall smiled.

''Did you guys find the bee?'' James asked. They both shook their heads and shrugged.

"That's okay. I don't see it anywhere.'' Kendall picked up his drink from earlier, taking a big swig of it. Suddenly Kendall spit out the soda and jumped up. all three looked down where Kendall had spit and couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up their throats.

"Found it.''

* * *

**Yeah I finished. I really want to thank you guys for some ideas you had. I have all my letters filled now except for N. If you have an idea for N I would Love to hear it. **

**I really thought this was a good idea because this had happened to me. I was climbing up a tree when a bee stung my hand. Before I knew it I was being surrounded by them and was rushed to the hospital. Thankfully I'm not allergic to bees and was finally released. I still can't stand bees and scream every time I see one**

**Anyway thanks again for reading. I really hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot. See you next chapter.**

**~Mambrino **


End file.
